james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Faern./This Ain't Avatar XXX
Well, that didn't take long. The first Avatar porn movie has just been released. It's a parody with real actors, shot in 3D and probably worth some laughs, at least the 2 trailers are (see at the bottom). This is from their website: ---- Hustler is no stranger to being at the forefront of creativity, innovation and pushing the envelope! The company has always prided itself on being the first to raise the bar and make the impossible, possible! In keeping with the reputation of being the first – and best – at what it does, Hustler Video proudly announces the release of This Ain’t Avatar XXX 3D. No cost was spared and no detail overlooked during the filming of Hustler Video’s This Ain’t Avatar XXX 3D. Renowned makeup artist, Lee Garland, was hired to work his magic and create live parody versions of “Avatar” people from what were computer-generated Avatars using prosthetics, wigs and plenty of blue paint. “We used an alcohol-based paint so that it wouldn’t sweat or rub off during the film’s most important scenes,” said Garland. “In fact, I believe we used over forty bottles during the whole production. At more than fifty dollars a bottle, you can imagine what kind of finances went in to airbrushing the actors blue!” In addition to the film’s version of what a live Avatar might resemble, the most important element in turning the original film into a parody is the fact that the entire film was shot in 3D. “The difference between what your parents saw in 3D and what you’re going to see in 3D today is the illusion that there is depth of field,” said Rob Smith, director of operations for Hustler Video. “This is 3D technology at its best. Characters aren’t seemingly jumping out at you and there’s no need to watch the film in fear that something – or someone- might hit you at any time. That’s not the kind of movie we made. We made a film, where, when you’re watching it in 3D, everything just seems to come alive. It has dimension, depth, and the sense that you could literally walk in to the frame at any second.” “We hired a 3D camera company called SLX to come in and rent us their equipment,” said Drew Rosenfeld, creative director for Hustler Video. “This company has worked with the Discovery Channel and other reputable and established companies. We chose the best when it came to filming this project in 3D. The camera we used is a German designed camera. It uses a side by side rig and is unlike anything we’ve ever shot with before.” “It’s one thing when you have a job where you go to work every day and have sex in front of a camera. It’s another experience to come to work, and literally assume the persona of a being completely unlike yourself. I guess they call that acting, but what I felt was a complete transformation. I wasn’t Misty Stone. I was Nye ‘Tiri. I was a wild, native, lusty, ravenous and ‘Avatar’-like alien creature. It was an out of body experience for me. The raw emotion and passion was overwhelming and I came alive that day,” remarked Misty Stone. ---- There are 2 trailers on YouTube (no mature content): *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ord4faH5rXs *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu58jrVwQfU Category:Blog posts